What's Hidden Beneath Me
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: She manages three jobs ,but when working at her job she meets charming and handsome Richard Grayson. No matter how hard she tries she can't ignore her feelings,but when all seems to go well events take place. Will they be able to maintain their relationship ? AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story so please bear with me.

Disclaimer~I do not own Teen Titans(sadness), but it would be my dream to own them. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

The night sky was filled with clouds warning everyone that a storm was in sight.

The time was 11:50,the place was Gotham city more specifically, the popular bar known as "Sooner or Later "( A/N Not my idea).A young girl with light brown hair and pink streaks within, was waiting tables and attending customers. She walked up to the bartender before speaking.

"Hey can you take 3 beers to table number 4 please?"

The bartender nodded before grabbing the drinks and walking to table number 4. She then placed the drinks on the table.

"Here you go 3 beers. Anything else for you gentlemen ?"

"No we're good." One of them responded and with that she excused herself and went back to work.

"She sure is quite the looker. Isn't she fellas?"

"Yes she is, but back off she's my friend you idiot."

Jen the slapped the men upside the head, and continued working.

The door opened and in walked a young man with black hair and sunglasses on with his hands in his pockets,he sat down at a stool and looked down at his hands. The bartender then asked him what he wanted to drink,when he didn't respond she asked again.

"Um...sir what would you like to drink ?" He stayed silent,she gently placed her hand on top of his and asked if he was okay.

"Huh? Oh I'll just have a beer please." He then proceeded with his silence. The bartender grabbed a beer and placed it in front of him Fifteen seconds later he grabbed it and tried to chug it all down.

"Whoa take it easy."

The young man then placed the drink down and looked at the bartender before apologizing.

"It's fine. You should take it easy though drinking it like that in your state isn't healthy."

"What state? I'm fine."

"No your not, you seem heartbroken. Now forgive me for intruding but why is that?"

He stared at the bartender and sighed before responding.

"My girlfriend and i broke up today ."

She winced,"I'm sorry to hear that, but you know everything happens for a reason."

"You don't understand what it's like to have your heart broken by someone you love."

"You're right I don't but i do know that moping around and drinking isn't the answer."

She grabbed the bottle and gave him a glass of water instead,she spoke again.

"What's her name?"

"Barbara."

She paused briefly before speaking once again.

Well you know sometimes things have to fall down to make way for better things."

"What are you trying to tell me ?"

"Look maybe you weren't meant to be with her. Maybe what you thought was love wasn't love at all."

He sat there and didn't say anything but then he started speaking.

"You known what you're right,maybe it wasn't meant to be. By the way my name is Dick,Dick Grayson." He stuck his hand for her to shake,she grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Kori,Kori Anders."

"Well nice to meet you Miss Anders, and may i just say you're a very wise person." They both laughed at his comment.

"So Dick is short for Richard right?"

"You are correct yet again."

"Would you mind if i call you Richard instead?"

"No not at all,go ahead."

The night progressed with their laughter,conversations,and interruptions.

"Hey what time are you out?"

"Um right around now actually."

"Would you like to go grab something to eat with me,I know it's like 2:00 in the morning,but would you?"

"Yeah i guess that would be nice."

Richard's cell phone started ringing." How about i take this call and I'll meet you outside and then we'll leave." She nodded and that was all the approval he needed before he stepped outside where it was raining.

"Hello."

"Hello Dick. It's Barbara."

~Back in the bar.~

Jenna walked up to Kori and started jumping up and down like a young school girl.

"Oooo girl I think he's into you and you're definitely into him."

"What? You're crazy,he's not into me besides you know I could never go out with him."

"He is totally into you,you just can't see it,and come on Kori,you can't let **that** stop you from going out with anyone."

Kori grabbed her stuff,signed out,and grabbed her jacket.

"Look Jen,it's never going to happen. I'm leaving I'll see you later." She stepped out and opened up her umbrella when she heard Richard say her name.

~Back with Dick~

"What do you want Barbara?"He heard her sniffing and crying on the other end.

"Dick i made a terrible mistake letting you go. Is there any chance we can get back together?"

Dick sighed, "Look Barbara the old me would say yes," he heard her get excited,"but i've moved on,so the answer is no."

"What do you mean you've moved on?" She shouted from the other end.

"Exactly that i'm seeing someone."

"What?! Well what's her name?"

"Her name is Kori."

The night sky was filled with clouds warning everyone that a storm was coming and boy was it right.

* * *

So what do you think please let me know. I will probably be posting again on Wednesday,so look forward to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard then hung up the phone and turned around when he spotted Kori.  
"Hey you ready to go?" She watched him curiously; who was he talking to, and why would he say her name?

"Yeah but um...who were you talking to?"

'"Oh um...nobody important. So where do you want to go?" He asked as he changed the subject and attempted to grab her hand. She pulled her hand away, and looked shyly at the ground before responding.

"It's um up to you; you are the one who thought of it."

"Well its 2:17 in the morning so let's just get some coffee."

"Yeah sure." He then tried to grab her hand, but she quickly retreated her hand and looked shyly at the ground. He led her to his car, and just as he was about to open the door she stopped him.

"Do you mind if we walk instead, I mean there's a coffee place nearby. Maybe we can just walk to it instead?" She started fidgeting with her hands, as he just stared at her before agreeing with her.

They walked to the coffee place and sat down. He ordered a large black coffee, while she ordered a vanilla latte.

"So you're a bartender?" He asked trying to avoid an awkward moment.

She looked up at him and just went along with what he asked her.

"Yeah,What about you?"

"Well I'm studying to be a police officer, but for now I'm working at Wayne Enterprises."

"Really that's cool, that you're trying to become a police officer, not everyone can do that you know."

"Yeah I know, but I have my reasons. What I'm interested in is why are you a bartender you're clearly young, not to mention smart enough, to have a better job."

She took a sip of her latte, as she looked down before responding.

"You think I'm smart?" He started coughing and a small blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah I mean you memorize all those drinks and from what you told me at the bar you're pretty smart."

"Well um thank you."

"You still haven't responded to what I said."

"Well um you know there are college debts and rent and one needs money for that so yeah..."

She trailed on as she took a big gulp and burned herself. She started coughing and chocking, as Richard went around the table and started to hit her back.  
She finally stopped and murmured thanks, "So did you think that the latte was finally cooled down?"

He chuckled afterwards and she soon joined in, which caused some people to stare. Their laughter soon subsided. Richard stared at her while she stared at her hands still trying to calm down from the whole laughter incident. He knew she was lying, there was something she was hiding, and he was going to find out what it was.

She caught him staring at her, she started blushing as she put a stray her behind her ear.

"What is it?"He realized she was talking to him and he said the first thing he could think of, "Nothing you're just really pretty,"

_Did I really just say that? _

_Did he really just say that?_

"Oh um thank you," She needed to get away as soon as possible. She was grateful that her phone started to ring; she looked at the caller ID, _Rachel._

"Sorry I have to answer this."

"Hello."

"_Hello Kori, I need you to come over now!"_

"Wait what? What's wrong?"

_"Look it's an emergency. We have to hurry so we can get to the hospital!"_

"Okay I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can." she hung up her phone and got her wallet out.

"Look I have to go, but thanks for the coffee." She took out a ten and was about to place it on the table when he stopped her.

"No its fine it's on me."

"Thank you, I should go." She got up put on her jacket and was ready to leave before he stopped her again.

"Wait!" She turned to him, "Do you want to have coffee with me again sometime?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't think so. I'm sorry, but I have no room in my life for a relationship of any kind. I honestly think we'll never see each other again." She walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard Richard's voice again.

"We kind of have to see each other again."

"Why?"

"I kind of already said you're my girlfriend." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Author's note- I apologize for not posting sooner.i will also try to make the chapters longer and more descriptive. I had graduation and party planning and a bunch of other stuff. I got in trouble with my mother for getting an A- in math, I was lucky I spent the weekend with my aunt so I got to post. Also I will try very hard to post more often, I have summer school and I'm working on finishing my book plus I have to do chores all this summer. Please forgive me once again.

Review, follow or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm starting this chapter with Barbara's view after Richard hung up. I do not own anything except the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Her name is Kori." _

Barbara gripped the phone tightly in her hand, as she took deep breaths. She then looked through her contacts and found the one she needed she pressed call before hearing a groggily _"Hello." _

"I need you to come over NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way. Oh by the way next time try not to wake me up at 2:00 in the morning!"

"Shut up, quite being such a drama queen, and just get over here."

**_~~~15 minutes later~~~_**

The door of her room opened as the blonde with bright pink pajamas walked and shut the door behind her.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry okay it's just hard waking up at two in the morning to your friends screaming voice! But that's not the point, why did you want me to come over?"She sat down on her friend's bed as she paced around the room thinking. Barbara only did that when she was really worried so she added. "It has to be bad for you to be pacing around.

Barbara was not one to beat around the bush so she just cut to the point. "Dick and I broke up." At the mention of Dick's name Kitten perked up. "Really, When?"

"Tonight I broke up with him so Jason and I could start a relationship, but as it turns out he didn't want a serious relationship so I'm single now." With that final thought she sat down on her bed as kitten started asking questions.

"Wait so what happened between you and Dick? What happened between you and Jason? And dick is single again right?"

Barbara got up again, opened the door, walked to the kitchen as kitten followed and got something to drink. "Basically I told him that the relationship wasn't working and that we needed to break up…"

_"Look dick we need to talk. I like you a lot but I don't think this relationship is working."_

_"What you can't be serious Barbara?"_

_"Dick I really like you but let's face it with your job, and school, and our age difference it's just not working out. I'm sorry."_

_"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" _

_"No there isn't, but we can still be friends right?"_

_"Yeah we can. I'll see you around Barbara."_

"We hugged and then he left. After that I talked to Jason and he said that being with me was a mistake that he never should've had some type of relationship with me. I was his brother's girlfriend and then he told me if we could forget anything that happened between us. As for dick being single, we talked not that long ago and he said that he had a new girlfriend."

Kitten got out of her seat before yelling. "WHAT?! What do you mean he already has a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, okay. That was the same thing I asked him, apparently her name is Kori."

"Ugh I can't believe you guys broke up tonight and not a day after you break up he already has a girlfriend. How is that possible?"With that she sat down again, slumped down on the chair with her arms crossed. Barbara stood up and started pacing again before responding.

"Well I don't believe he has a girlfriend, there's no way that can be possible. He probably made that up so he could make me jealous, or its just one of his one night stands. Because trust me Kitten there's no way he could've gotten over our break up that fast."

**_~~~ Back to Dick and Kori~~~_**

"WHAT?!" Kori yelled causing the few people in the diner to look at her. Dick grabbed his wallet pulled out a ten and placed it on the table as he and Kori left the diner. They stepped outside as Kori started yelling again.

"What do you mean I'm already your girlfriend?! We barely know each other and not only that but you had no right to say that?!"

"Look I'm really sorry it's just that you're the first person who I could think of." At that moment Kori's phone started ringing again; she picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

_"Kori, I had to go to the hospital. We couldn't wait for you anymore where are you?"_

"Im leaving right now, I'm really sorry I'll be there as soon as I can please be careful." She snapped her phone shut and looked up at Dick. "Look I really don't have time for this; I have to go to the hospital."

"I'll take you there, I'll run back to get my car and I'll pick you up here and on our way there we'll talk." At that point Kori felt like she had no other choice, she had to get to the hospital as fast as she could. She merely nodded her head as he went running towards his car. A little while later he came and stopped by her she got in and put on her seat belt.

"Which hospital is it?"

"Saint Marcus (**A/N **just a random name)."

"Look Kori I'm sorry that I said you're my girlfriend I know I had no write to say that but look I only told one person and –"

"Wait you only told one person. Who is it?"

"Barbara."

"You only told her so why do you need my help. Can't you just get someone else to be your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"There you go you don't need my help you can just get someone else to go out with you."

"I can do that but it wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how Barbara is she won't take a dumb bimbo seriously. If I get someone else to be my girlfriend they would just use me."

"How do you know I won't use you?"

"Because I can see that you're not one to use people. Besides, Barbara will be completely jealous that I'm '_dating' _a smart, talented, beautiful girl." With that comment Kori tuned to look out the window as she blushed.

"I really don't know if I could help you with that Richard."

"What? You don't believe that what I'm saying is true, because it is. Please Kori you're the only one who can help me." This time Kori calmed her blushing down and all you could see was a tiny bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Richard I don't think I can do that."

"Please Kori I'll give you anything just please help me out."

"Anything? Really you would give me anything?"

"Yes, I'll pay you or buy you a car or something. I just really need your help." She stayed silent and not before long they arrived at the hospital.

"We're here."

"Thank you for dropping me off and for the coffee."

"No problem. "Kori was getting ready to get out of the car before he stopped her placing a card in her hand.

"Please think about it Kori, that's my number call me when you're ready to answer. "She got out of the car as Richard left, she had to think about it but for now she had bigger problems.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 everyone I hope you enjoyed it. So I may update again Saturday or Sunday I still have a lot going on. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. And you may think this is one of those proxy girlfriend stories and it kind of is, but there are more surprises.

Review, follow, or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to make this first person from now on because it works better from Kori's point of view. Also I need to practice first person point of view for my new book series. I do not own anything except the plot.

Kori's POV

* * *

I looked at the card in my hands, I didn't have time to be his proxy girlfriend I had bigger problems there is no room in my life these types of things. I put the card in my satchel and went through the hospital doors looking for Rachel, when I saw her she was sitting reading a book, typical Rachel.

I walked up to her and when she finally noticed me she was pretty upset. She stood up and put her book down before scolding me.

"Kori where have you been? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get Ryan Here?" I saw that she was raising her voice so I sat down with her, but before apologizing and answering her questions I asked her about my brother.

"I don't know they can't tell me anything because I'm not a family member but the doctors say he is no longer in the intensive care unit. If you want we can go to the front desk and ask." I nodded and we walked together to the desk. I feel guilty for leaving my brother with Rachel but I'm glad he's out of danger but now I have another huge bill to pay and I haven't even paid the other ones. When we talked to the person in the front desk she simply said that we would have to wait in the waiting room for the doctor to come talk to us. With a simple thank you we walked to the chairs again, now I knew Rachel would want to know everything.

Rachel has always been my best friend ever since middle school; we are so different yet so alike in many ways. She writes articles for the newspaper, magazines, anything really, she makes good money and has often offered to lend me some to pay the high stacks of bills I have but I always refuse, the problems that I have are my problems not anyone else's.

"So care to tell me where you have been." I nodded and soon began to tell her about Richard and the lovely night I had with him and how we met and everything we talked about,and I almost started blushing thinking about the things he said to me. I told her how the night ended and how he wanted me to pretend I'm going out with him. When I finished she took some time to process all the information I had just told her before she acknowledged me.

"So he asked you to pretend you're his girlfriend," I nodded before she continued, " but what do you get if you help him?"

"I don't know he said he would give me anything but I still rejected his offer." With that said silence overcame us, but before I knew it the doctor came asking for the relatives of Ryan Anders. I got up from my seat telling him that i was his sister, he then spoke to me.

"Well Miss Anders your brother is out of danger but the medicine he has been receiving is not helping him he needs to get new medicine that will be better for him. Although these fevers he has been having will come and go for about the rest of the week. I will give you the prescription that he needs, and you are welcome to go in and see him."

"Thank you doctor." I was glad my brother was safe, but I couldn't help but feel horrible about all this. I sighed thinking that with these new medicines I would have to back to the job I hated. I would worry that later, for now I wanted to see my brother.

When I knocked on the door I heard no response so I went in and when I saw my brother asleep I couldn't help but remember him when he was younger with his bright red hair and his green eyes. Now he was 10 and I am 21. I walked closer and sat by his side and I stroked his hair just like our mother used to. He woke up moaning my name.

"Kori?"

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Ugh I feel horrible." I chuckled lightly before talking to him again.

"Well I would imagine so, you're in a hospital. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm tired but i cant go to sleep,hey don't you have to go to work soon?"

"I do but don't worry I'll tell Wally I'm going to be a little late ,right now you need to get to sleep."

"Hmm okay," I know how to get him to go to sleep.

"How about I sing the song mom used to sing for us?" He nodded as I heard his heavy breathing reminding me that he isn't well.

"Just when you think Hope is lost,And giving up Is all you got, And blue turns black, Your confidence is cracked, There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations That's when you can build a bridge of light, That's what turns the wrong so right That's when you can't give up the fight That's when love turns night time into day, That's when loneliness goes away, That's why you gotta be strong tonight, Only love can build us a bridge of light."

When I stopped singing I saw that he was fast asleep,still breathing heavily but he was asleep. I laid next him as I just looked at him thinking about the new medication I would have to get.

I heard the door open and I saw Rachel come in.

"So how are you going to pay for the new medications that he needs?" I got up from the hospital bed and looked at Ryan and gave him a kiss before walking towards Rachel and taking her to the hallway.

"I don't know Rachel,but I guess I can schedule for more hours and if I have to I'll get another job."

"Kori you can't do that to yourself you're young and have so much ability. Don't you see that what you're doing is killing you."

"What do you expect me to do Rachel?! I have a brother to look after,bills ,rent ,food ,and clothing. And now with the hospital bill and the new medications, i have to get another job."

"No you don't, look I've been thinking about what you said about the whole girlfriend thing. What if you ask Richard for help."

"What do you mean? Rachel you know how I feel about asking for help,besides he is the last person i want to ask for help. "

"Yes I do, but pretending to be his girlfriend is like a job so what if you ask him for a pay."

I thought about it, it sounded like a good idea but I had a feeling it wouldn't work, but I needed to get Ryan his medication.

"All I'm saying Kori is that Ryan needs the medications and I know how much you care about him."

"I have to get to work soon Kori,I hope Ryan feels better." She gave me a hug and I whispered a thank you to her before she left. I got my phone out of my satchel and the card as well,: I typed the number in and pressed it against my ear. I really hoped this worked because at this point I am desperate. I wondered if it was to early to call and just as I was about to hang up I heard someone answer.

* * *

So that's chapter 4, if you have any questions about the story or characters please ask. Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story. Also the song that Kori sings is by P!nk it's called bridge of light ,just wanted to clarify.

Anyway, review, follow or favorite.

Hope you enjoyed it. ✌


	5. Chapter 5

_I got my phone out of my satchel and the card as well; I typed the number in and pressed it against my ear. I really hoped this worked. I wondered if it was too early to call and just as I was about to hang up I heard someone answer._

"Hello?"I heard a groggily voice answer me. Well it was too late to back out now, unless I hang up… No! Come on Kori this is for Ryan, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Richard, it's um Kori." I heard some slight shuffling on the other line, before I heard him speak again.

"Hey Kori what's up?"

"I know it's early and I really hope I'm not bothering you."

"No it's fine, really I haven't been able to sleep, but what is it that you need?"I took a deep breath and prepared myself to say what I needed to say.

"I thought about what you proposed and um… I'll help you."I whispered the last part; I honestly couldn't believe I was doing this. I was desperate tough and to be honest I really couldn't handle another job. It was silent for some time until he spoke to me again.

"Really you'll help me?"

"Yes, I will but could we maybe talk about it later today?"

"Yeah that would be great how about we meet at the Jasmine café (A/N I'm terrible when it comes to naming places) at 5:00 P.M. Does that work for you?" Well considering I worked there and I had to work that night at the bar and my other job, I said yes. He replied with an awesome and said he would talk to me later, and with that he hung up. I sighed, I've been doing that a lot lately, and I called my boss who also happened to be one of my good friends. I called my boss and even though I knew it was early I had to let him know I would be late to work.

_"__Hello."_

"Hey Wally, it's Kori."

_"__Oh hey Kori how's everything?"_

"Um it's been better, look I called to tell you that if I could arrive late today. Ryan's in the hospital and I need to make sure he's okay."

_"__Hey no problems, if you need to take the day off go on ahead."_ I really wanted to take the day off to take care of Ryan but I wouldn't get paid and I needed the money.

"I wish I could but I need the money Wally and I'm sure Ryan will be fine, besides I can get Rachel to come check on him." I love my brother I really do, and if working 3 jobs is what I need to do to keep him with me I would do it.

_"__Kori come on take the day off, what's one day without working going to do to you. You need to spend time with Ryan; I mean when was the last time you and him hung out was?"_ I thought about it and realized he was right; I needed a break from working.

"You're right I should spend time with him before I go back to working, thank you Wally."

_"__Of course I'm right, when am I not right?"_ Wally has always been like that and that's what I liked about him, although it wouldn't hurt him to stop with the constant flirting.

"Okay, okay no need to get cocky. Anyway I'll see you later."

"Wait you're stopping by later?"

"Yeah, I have to meet someone there for something."

_"__Oh is Kori finally going on a date hmmm?" _ I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. I thought about it and realized it maybe it is kind of a 'date' but I wasn't going to give him the opportunity of rubbing it in my face. I've haven't been on a date for a long time and he knew that.

"No, it's just a business meeting for a new job." Well that wasn't a complete lie I mean it is a meeting, to discuss a 'job' if you wanted to call it that.

"Whatever you say." I told him I would see him later and he hung up. I went back inside the room to see Ryan still sound asleep. I walked to the chair next to the bed and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up, and glanced up at the clock, _11:00 A.M. _wow I didn't realize I slept that much, I looked to see if Ryan was still asleep, as it turned out he was waking up as well. I realized that he was probably hungry so I asked what he wanted to eat, when I came back with the food we talked and goofed around just like we used to do before I had to get so many jobs.

Rachel came by with some of Ryan's stuff, along with his homework, so he wouldn't get bored, although he wasn't quite happy about the homework. She also brought some of my clothes so I could get ready here without having to go back to our apartment.

The doctor came by as well saying that Ryan could be released the next day if no other complications occurred. While I trying to figure out how much money we had, Ryan and Rachel were talking. The day went by pretty fast and I honestly wish it hadn't, it's not every day I get to have just a day with my brother. I decided I would have to plan another one of these days soon so my brother and I could hang out, along with Rachel and Jenna.

"Hey Kori shouldn't you be getting ready?" I heard Rachel ask, and then I looked at the clock and my eyes widened in realization that I needed to get ready. I got dressed quickly and gather all my things as I placed them in my satchel.

"Thank you for reminding me Rachel."

"Kori where are you going exactly?" I looked at Ryan and then it hit me, I hadn't told him about what happened the night before. Before I could answer him Rachel said the very last thing I wanted to hear.

"Your sister is going on a date, isn't that right Kori?"I looked at her in disbelief giving her a look and she just smirked.

"Is that true Kori, are you going on a date?"

"Yes, but it's a business date."

"Then why are you dressed like that?" I looked down at my outfit it was a pair of skinny jeans a, nice v-neck sweater and a pair of flats.

"Because these are the clothes that Rachel brought for me." I replied hoping that, what I said was convincing enough. I looked down at my watch; I really had to get going. I grabbed my coat and my bag and walked towards Ryan, I gave him a hug and a kiss. I told them I would see them later as I walked towards the door, and the last thing I heard was Ryan saying to have fun on my date. I shook my head and continued walking and the farther I got from the hospital room the more nervous I got.

I walked out the hospital doors and walked all the way to the bus stop and waited for the bus ,when it finally came I got in and took a seat. A few stops later I got down and walked towards the café, with every step I took the more nervous I got. When I got to the café I opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

Well I really hoped you liked it, don't worry I will try to update on Saturday.

Please let me know what you think, because honestly I don't know if you hate it or love it or somewhere in between.

Anyway don't forget to review, follow or favorite. ✌


	6. Chapter 6

_I walked out the hospital doors and walked all the way to the bus stop and waited for the bus ,when it finally came I got in and took a seat. A few stops later I got down and walked towards the café, with every step I took the more nervous I got. When I got to the café I opened the door and stepped in._

I looked around and saw Richard sitting in the corner booth, I was actually quite thankful for that, because I wasn't one for attention. At the same time it just made more nervous. I took a deep breath and walked towards the table, I sat down across from him and it was silent until he complimented me.

"You look really nice." I looked at him, and then looked down at my lap as I tried to contain my blush.

"Thank you." He broke the new silence that was between us.

"So you're agreeing to what I asked last night."

"Yes."

"That's great, thank you so much Kori."

"There's just one thing though."

"Which is?"

"Last night you said that you would give me _anything_ if I helped you." Before he could interrupt me I stopped him," I'm not asking for fame or a bunch of money, I…" I couldn't believe I was really doing this; I guess I was quiet for a while because all of a sudden Richard's hand was on mine. He was trying to help me find my words.

"I need your help with something, just as much as you need my help." I noticed how my voice could barely be heard. I also then noticed that his still holding onto mine, I removed my hand from his and placed it on my lap.

"What do you need help with exactly?"

I couldn't decide if I should tell him the truth of why I needed money for my brother's medicines or if I should make up some reason, after all I barely knew him, and I didn't want him to take pity on me.

"Well I need money to pay for student loans and college. I don't have enough money for those things, and I thought since I'm pretending to be your girlfriend, you could pay me. "I whispered the last part and looked at my fumbling fingers in my lap, gosh this was a really stupid idea I can't believe I'm asking him to pay me for being his pretend girlfriend. I felt like leaving while I still had a little bit of dignity left. When I started grabbing my sweater from the booth seat I heard Richard say something, so much for leaving with the bit of dignity I had.

"Im sorry what did you say?"

"I said, I'll help you, just tell me why you need the money?" I looked at him confused I already told him, sure it wasn't true but I couldn't tell him about my brother, I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I already told you why I need the money, I have debts to pay." Please believe me I really don't want you to take pity on me, I begged in my head.

"You know you're not a very good liar right?"Great he knows I stink at lying, I just hoped this wouldn't get worse Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wally walking towards us, ugh I spoke to soon.

"Hey Kori, I see that you lied to me when you said you didn't have a date." I looked at Wally and then spoke.

"I didn't lie I told you this was a business date and that's exactly what it is."

"Sure it is, but I would've expected more from you aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Ryan?" I saw Wally place a hand over his mouth, I gave him the deadliest glare I could, and I couldn't believe he said that.

"Umm…coming!" sure enough he left pretending he heard his name. Now I probably had to explain everything to Richard, I inwardly groaned.

"So you're supposed to be in the hospital with Ryan?"Well, isn't this going great? I took a deep breath and explained.

"My brother, Ryan, is in the hospital, that's why I had to leave last night and that's why I need the money I need to buy his medications."

"So you need the money to pay for the medicines for Ryan?" I nodded and we were quiet for some time, until he spoke.

"Why did you lie to me?" I was shocked that what he was asking me that, I just cleared my throat as I spoke.

"I never tell anyone about that, there are just a few people who know that."

"So why not tell me directly that you need help paying for your brothers medicines?"

"I don't take charity money from anybody. I don't like people looking at me thinking, look at that poor girl having to take care of her brother. No, I look out for myself and my brother and I don't need anyone taking pity on me." It was silent between us, again and he grabbed my hand one more and I let him. He probably noticed how touchy that subject was for me.

"Kori, I know it's hard, but I promise you I won't tell anyone. I just have one question though."

"How would you like to be my fake girlfriend, while I help pay for those medications your brother needs?" I inwardly smiled and I guess I smiled on the outside to because I saw him smile.

"I would like that, thank you Richard." I got u from my seat and went to his side to give him a hug, he hugged me back and before I knew I heard Wally was making fun of us, specifically me. I let go of Richard and turned to face Wally before I decided to mess with him.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a moment with my boyfriend?"

"I could see Richard was smirking and Wally, well let's just say he didn't look very smart.

"You- bu- ho?"This was too much fun.

"Seriously Wally are you going to stand there all day cause you're kind of embarrassing me." He then gave me the bag that was in his hand as he whispered Ryan to me and left. I started laughing and soon Richard was joining in, our laughter soon died down.

"Why did you tell him I was your boyfriend?"

"Well we had to practice on someone, plus its payback for revealing my secret."

"I'm glad he revealed it, otherwise I wouldn't get to know who you really are." Who I really am, that's just part of who I am, he really didn't know what was really hidden beneath me.

* * *

That's where it ends everyone, next chapter we get to find out what Kori's third job is .So what do you think? I want to apologize for not updating sooner; I had a lot going on.

I wanted to let you know that the rating may go up later but there will be no sex scenes it's just to be safe for some of the following chapters you can probably still read it if you are younger than 18,this will not contain anything sexual.

If there are any questions please ask I will answer them gladly.

Don't forget to review, follow or favorite.

Also can anyone guess what Ryan has?


	7. Chapter 7

_"__I'm glad he revealed it, otherwise I wouldn't get to know who you really are." Who I really am, that's just part of who I am, he really didn't know what was really hidden beneath me._

I enjoyed the 'date' and then when he asked if I wanted to walk with him in the park, I accepted. I mean I still had time and I had to get used to him, I kept reminding myself that all this was for Ryan. We left the coffee shop but not before I said bye to Wally, of course I wasn't let off the hook that easy. He walked up to us and asked if he could have a word with me, I said yes and I told Richard to wait for me.

He grabbed my wrist and led me to the small kitchen, he let go of my wrist and like the older brother he is to me he started scolding me.

"I thought you didn't date."

"I don't."

"So why do you have a boyfriend?"

"Simple, it's because I can."

"Look Kori I'm just looking out for you, I don't want you to get hurt after all he is Dick Grayson."

"I know, but don't worry I can take care of myself. Thanks for worrying but it'll be okay, I'll see you later."

I went to hug him and he hugged back, I said goodbye and I saw Richard talking on the phone. I walked up to him and waited for him to finish, when he was done we walked out and we just started talking like we did when we first met. I was surprised we still had things to talk about; of course they're just simple random topics. I have to say he makes great company and he is good looking, but then he asked me something that I wasn't ready to answer.

"So I was wondering if you would be okay coming with me to a charity ball. Bruce is hosting it and I need a date."

"A charity ball?" I knew what it was I've just never been to one, and honestly I never wanted to go to anything fancy like that. I mean I'm a lower class girl, the nicest thing I've worn was a dress Rachel gave me for my birthday, but I've never worn it.

"Yeah, I want you to come with me."

"I don't know Richard; I wouldn't know what to do or what to say."

"That's fine all you need to do is come with me, act politely, and make some awkward small talk with old people," I giggled and he smiled.

"I still don't think it's a very good idea for me to come."

"It's going to be fine, don't worry. Plus it would be a good time to show you off," I laughed again, I have to say I haven't really laughed this much in some time, it felt kind of nice.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course you can." I smiled and we continued walking, it was really nice but then reality kind of set back in and I had to get to work. I told him I had to leave and he offered to give me a ride, but I rejected I didn't need him to find out two secrets today. He said he would text me later and with that we parted ways. I walked to the nearest bus stop and when the bus stopped I got in it and it dropped me off near my work place, I walked the rest of the way there.

I stepped through the back doors and right away I could smell the alcohol and the horrible distinct smell this place has. I walked to the dressing rooms and I set my bag down on one of the tables as I grabbed the outfit and wig I would wear today.

I worked in a place called The Outer Limits; it's a place where men come to see women dance, I luckily I didn't have to do that all week like some people do, I only do it once a week, I worked as a waitress although I still had to wear the disgusting outfits. I know it's probably one of the worst jobs to have but if you knew everything I have to pay you would understand.

I changed and got ready it was around seven and my shift didn't end until midnight, so until then I had to wear a blonde wig and a purple mini skirt with slits along the sides, a black lacey crop, as well as three inch heels. I put on my wig cap and wig. I put on heavy makeup and prepared myself to come out of the room, I checked my phone to check up on Ryan and Rachel. She texted me back saying that it took me long enough to check up on them, and how everything was fine and that he would be released tomorrow afternoon. I was relieved that he was fine and that he was going to be released tomorrow.

I knew Rachel would want to know how everything went with Richard, I wasn't really looking forward to that but she's my best friend she won't judge…that much. I was just about to put my phone away when my boss Laura Rouge caught me so I got in trouble with her and was told to put my phone away, I put it away and walked to the bar.

Around 9 I saw my friend and coworker Jade, she's worked here for a couple of years, she got pregnant really young and this was the only place that gave her a job she's a dancer and a really good one at that. I would say she's one of the best girls this place has apart from me, which isn't good. I mean it when I say this place gets busy on Thursdays when I dance, and of course Madam Rouge enjoys that. So back to the point Jade works at nights and goes to school during the day, she has a good friend that helps her take care of her daughter Lian.

I had a break around nine thirty, so I could talk to her then. When my break finally came she was in the dressing rooms getting ready for another dance.

"Hey Cheshire how's it going?" That was her stage name everyone had one, mine is Star.

"Not bad although Lian got sick, but she's better. What about you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do I'm your friend I care about you, gosh Kori."

"Well my brother's in the hospital, he needs new medications, I don't have a enough money to buy what we need, I sleep like four hours every night and I'm apparently helping someone to help them get back at their girlfriend." Right away I knew I said the wrong thing she would want to know everything that has to do with Richard, great.

"Oh so you have like a boyfriend now?"

"Not exactly we made a deal, he helps me get Ryan's medicines, and I pretend to be his girlfriend. "

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Richard Grayson." She dropped the mascara tube that she was using to reapply her makeup and she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me like crazy.

"WHAT?! You're dating the Richard Grayson, the prince of Gotham!"

"OWW! Take it easy will you, gosh, yes…I guess."

"Wow Kori didn't know you had it in you. You're dating a hot, famous, hot rich guy, and did I mention how hot he is?"

"Yes, you did and I have to agree with you on that."

"So how did it happen I want to know everything, spill!"

"Okay, okay calm down. Where do I begin?" I was just about to tell her when I heard something vibrate; I went over to my bag and dug out my phone I had two missed calls. Who could've called me? I then felt it vibrate again, but this time it was a text message.

_I really need you to come right now. _

* * *

_To clarify Jade is Cheshire Lian is her and red arrow's daughter._

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I would like to know what others think but I'm not going to beg for reviews. I honestly don't like when I read stories where the authors say they won't post anything until they get a certain amount of reviews, I will not do that.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter I hope I get to update soon, I don't have a computer and so I update when I come to my aunt's house. **

**Questions? Thoughts? Let me know.**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really need you to come right now.**

Oh no not now I can't leave work, Madam Rouge would not be happy with me. I then heard Jade calling me and I realized she was looking over my shoulder reading my phone. I put it away, as she started talking.

"So I'm not going to hear the story tonight, am I?"

I sighed, "Sorry Jade I'm afraid not, I really have to go, but I don't know how I'm going to tell Madam Rouge?"

I heard sigh and cross her arms across her chest, "Good luck with that she's taking fifty percent of whatever I earn today because I missed a couple of hours yesterday. That witch will not be pleased with you leaving like this." We then heard someone clear their throat; we turned around to see our boss. Jade then said that she had to go back to dancing so she quickly excused herself, but not before Madam Rouge stopped her.

"Jade I do suggest that you keep your comments to yourself, after all I gave you this job and I was gracious enough to help you in your time of need. You're lucky you're quite popular here otherwise you would've been fired long ago. Now why don't you go out you've been in here quite enough time, oh and I do hope this doesn't repeat itself, are we clear?"

I have never liked Madam Rouge I was lucky that jade helped me get my waitress job and later get me a dancing spot. I have always wondered why she's so bitter; I'm lucky I'm on her good side, and that I bring her a good amount of money.

"Perfectly clear Madam Rouge, it will not happen again." With that Jade walked away and as she was walking she turned around and mouthed a good luck to me, I gave her a slight nod and she left through the doors.

"Is there anything wrong Kori, because you should be working?"

"Well you see something came up and I need to leave work right now. So I was going to ask you if it was okay if I left."

"Kori you know I don't like it when my employees leave when they're not supposed to." I nodded of course I knew I've been working here for a couple of years. As she continued to talk I stared at my hands as I began to mess with them.

"If it's a real emergency I guess I can let you leave, but I will need something in return." I knew this was coming I was just hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Well what would you like me to do?"

"You see I need a girl to dance on Friday, I have someone very important coming and I need some of my best girls."

"So you would like me to dance on Friday for your guests?"

"Yes, but I do get most of whatever you earn that night. I assume that's fine considering you need to leave now."

"Yes that's fine, so may I leaved now?"

"Yes, yes leave just make sure it doesn't happen again."

I nodded and gathered my stuff, I could remove my make up in the taxi, but I did need to remove these disgusting clothes. As soon as I was done I grabbed my things and put everything away and I put on my coat and exited through the back doors. I walked to try and get a taxi. I either rode the bus, a taxi, or walk, as soon as I got into the cab I called Rachel to tell her I would be there shortly. I really hoped it was nothing bad because I wouldn't be able to handle it very well.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital I paid the driver and walked to the front doors. I walked to the front desk checked in and walked to Ryan's room, before I could go in I saw Rachel walk out. I rushed up to her and asked her what was wrong.

"The doctors said he has to start taking the medications tomorrow."

"What they said he could start taking them starting next week."

"Well they said that in the condition that he's in it would be best for him to start taking them as soon as possible."

I didn't respond I really thought I had more time to get the money together, not to mention Richard's help.

"Kori are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that I really thought I had more time to gather the money. I thought Ryan was getting better not worse."

"Kori he's going to be fine, I know you're really trying to make sure he's fine, anybody would be lucky to have you as a sister. I'm sure that with all your efforts he's going to be alright."

"I guess you're right, but I need to find a way to get the money for the medications."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll just lend you some money and then you can pay me back."

"I don't know Rachel I can't ask you to do that."

"It's just until you can pay me back, I understand that you need it, and it's the least I can do Kori."

"Alright Rachel but if I'm going to pay you I'll give you the money by the end of the week."

"By the end of the week, really?"

"Yeah Richards paying me to pretend to be his girlfriend, we talked about it today and well we made a deal."

"Oh really well that's good I guess how much is he paying you?"

"Just enough to pay for Ryan's medications."

"You told him about Ryan? I thought you don't tell anyone that."

"Well Wally told him so I had to tell him the truth, but not everything I would never do that."

"Okay you tell me everything later because Ryan wants to see you."

We walked into the room and I saw Ryan, just listening to some music on his phone, he looked a bit pale but he looked fine. I walked towards him kissed his forehead as I started playing with his hair.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Well I'm glad, Wally sent something for you."

I reached into my bag to retrieve the baked good that Wally gave me to give to Ryan. I gave it to him, it was a slice of banana nut bread.

"Yay, it's my favorite,tell i said thanks Kori."

"Sure thing Ryan, did the doctors tell you anything?"

"No they just said to rest and to eat better, oh and they gave me new meds."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"How are we going to pay for them Kori?"

I was surprised he asked me, that wasn't something for him to worry about.

"What do you mean we, I'm the grown up I'll handle it,you don't have to worry about that okay?"

"Okay,but i don't want you to have to stress about me."

"Are you kidding you are not stressing me out, if anything you reduce my stress. I will take care of you even if i have to carry the burden, I want you to grow up and do amazing things. Don't you ever feel like you're a burden because you aren't one, okay ?"

"Okay, I love you Kori. "

I started to cry, I raised Ryan by myself and he meant so much to me, he was all I had left.

"I love you to Ryan. "

So that's it for this chapter I will hopefully update soon. I hoped you enjoyed it because I had a little bit of writers block.

I want to send a shout out to PrincessNighstar24 for being the tenth reviewer and a thank you to everyone else who has reviewed so far. All of them mean a lot to me so thank you.

Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.

Don't forget to review, follow or favorite.


End file.
